


Sif's Secret Pain

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, Crying, Huge - Freeform, Punishment, Sif - Freeform, Slippering, Sore bottom, Thor - Freeform, Volstagg - Freeform, after spanking cuddles, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: At Thor's birthday party, The young prankster Loki plays a joke on her that triggers a secret pain! An angry Sif disciplines out sweet prince and tells him of her pain. Birthday Thor, Mischievous Loki, Angry Sif, Helpful Volstagg, and one mischievous young man paddled soundly!





	Sif's Secret Pain

Even at the ripe old age of twenty three, Loki had a penchant for mischief. Especially when the target of that mischief was his elder brother and his friends! The young prince knew that, as long as his japes were harmless and not too embarrassing, he could avoid the sting of Thor’s palm. Already this week Loki had turned Thor’s voice into that of a chipmunk in front of his friends, causing Sif to chuckle under her hand. He immediately apologized and righted Thor’s usually baritone voice and escaped a mighty smack to his bottom, partly owing to Sif standing between he and his brother. She had dared Thor to punish the young trickster, reasoning that the joke was harmless and cute.   
Loki knew through years of experience how far he could go with Volstagg as well. He knew to never fiddle with the big warrior’s weapons or strength. The last time he altered a weapon belonging to Volstagg he was soundly walloped, leaving his bottom sore for days! In point of fact, the only one of Thor’s mates who hadn’t tanned the young prince’s bottom was Sif. So far, she had delegated that chore to the others. Loki had pranked both Hogun and Fandral but both knew they had no permission to correct the Trickster.   
On the occasion of Thor’s twenty-ninth birthday, Sif and The Warriors Three threw a party in the banquet hall, with food, drinks, bawdy stories and lots of warrior-oriented celebration. Loki had of course been invited and sternly cautioned to be on his best behaviour. He had agreed and even brought the young Viking a nice present: a huge sword, hand made by the Light Elves who were unmatched in their metal smithing. It was a glorious weapon and Thor hugged his little brother affectionately. Sif and the rest clapped the young prince on his back, praising his generous gift. Thor seemed very touched by it which stirred the normally snarky young man’s emotions. Thor gathered him in and hugged him warmly, giving him a matey pat on the back.   
An hour later, a roomful of drunken warriors were treated to Loki’s bawdiest prank ever! To her utter shock and fury, Sif found herself scantily clad in a dancer’s togs! It was well known that Sif was beautiful and Loki never ceased telling her so. He honestly thought his prank a harmless one, grinning from ear to ear and appreciating her beauty. Had they the nerve to admit it, the rest of the men felt the same way! Sif herself was apocalyptically angry and made no secret of it!  
“Come here you little…” She lunged at Loki who, realizing he was for it jumped backward, into the solid body of Volstagg. The big man spared the young prince a sidelong, semi scolding glance. Loki tried to bolt but the huge warrior grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and held him for the furious Sif.   
“Change me back you little devil, this instant! She spat, squaring off in front of the terrified young prince. Loki waved his hand and Sif was herself again.   
“It…it was only a joke Sif.” Loki said, sounding very contrite and very juvenile. “I’m sorry if I offended you.” To his shock and dismay, Sif teared up and stalked out of the banquet hall, leaving Loki stunned. Thor stalked over to his little brother, his expression stony.   
“What were you thinking?” He seethed, grabbing his brother’s tunic and pulling him close. “I’m going to tan your hide!” Thor roared, trying to jerk Loki away. Volstagg held him fast however.   
“No my prince.” Volstagg suddenly said. “This is for Sif to deal with. Loki, we are going to pay her a visit. I suggest you prepare for a hiding because even if Sif declines, I will deliver the consequences.” Loki gulped as he was frog marched to Sif’s quarters. She was lying across her bed, crying. Tears sprang to Loki’s eyes at the sight of her upset.   
“Sif?” The Trickster said softly, walking up to her carefully. She turned to him, sparing him an angry glare.   
“Why Loki?” She asked, her voice tight with anger.   
“I only wanted to make you laugh.” The young prince answered meekly.   
“Laugh?” Sif spat back, sitting up. She reached out and grabbed Loki, yanking him to her. “I ought to whip your behind!”   
“I will be happy to do that for you, Lady Sif.” Volstagg put in.   
“No. I want the pleasure of tanning his mischievous little bottom!” She stood, dragging Loki across the edge of the bed. Loki squawked as he was bent over. He lay still for her, figuring there was only so much damage she could do and then all would be well. After all, it was just a spanking.   
Sif walked around her chambers, looking for something to spank Loki’s bottom with. Finally she settled on a slipper. She came to him, smacking the shoe against her palm menacingly. Loki braced himself as she drew back and began to paddle his bottom hard! The slipper was thin and floppy, making a wicked popping sound as it impacted his bottom. The sting was incredible! Loki arched his back and sucked in his breath between his teeth! At least, he thought she didn’t take my britches down! He began to yelp as she spanked him.   
“POP! Yow! I’m sorry Sif! POP! OUCH! POP! Yaow!” Loki squalled as she pounded his bottom. After about two minutes of thrashing, Volstagg reached down calmly and stopped her hand. Loki lay bawling, repeating over and over again how sorry he was.   
“Why did you stop me?” Sif hissed.   
“My lady, Loki only embarrassed you, Your slipper is hurting his little bottom.” The big warrior smiled down at her, his eyes crinkling warmly. It broke the spell and Sif’s anger sluiced away. She looked down to find Loki crying brokenly, laying still and obedient across the bed. His crying was pitiful. Her heart broke for him and she reached down, stroking his hair gently. She prized him up and drew him into a sweet hug.   
“I…I’m s…s…so sorry Sif!” Loki said, his chest hitching. “I d…didn’t mean to make you cry!” he broke into sobs again, burying his face in her shoulder. Sif smiled, stroking his hair.   
“Oh, silly boy. I was just being foolish. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.” She cupped his chin and raised his tear stained face to hers. “Okay?” She said, dabbing his eyes with a corner of her duvet. Loki slowly stopped crying and winced as his bottom touched the soft bed. Volstagg reached down and pulled him up by the arm.   
“Let Volstagg see my young prince.” The big warrior turned Loki around and peeled his leggings down, inspecting his very red bottom. “Oh yes. That’s a very sore looking little backside.”   
“I should not have gotten so angry.” Sif began. “It’s just that I have worked so hard to gain the acceptance of these warriors. To earn their respect. It has been hard to make them see me as more than just a woman.”   
“My Lady, we all have great respect for you.” Loki said, swiping his eyes with his sleeve. “You are a fierce and capable warrior.” He added, rubbing his sore backside.   
“That’s right.” Volstagg interjected. We have always respected you.” Sif smiled at Volstagg and drew Loki in for a warm hug.   
“Alright. I suppose there’s nothing for it but to go back and enjoy Thor’s party.”   
“Perhaps I had better stay away. I’m sure Thor is still angry.” Loki said, looking sad and downcast.   
“Nonsense!” Volstagg boomed. “Come my prince. You have paid for your mischief and your brother loves you, as do we all.” His words touched Loki’s tender heart and another tear slipped down his cheek. Volstagg patted his back gently. The three went back to the banquet hall to find the party goers silent and solemn. Thor stood as they entered, scowling at Loki. Sif noticed and held her hand up, shushing the big Viking.   
“Loki and I have settled our problems and now we are here for a party!” She said, smiling. Thor relaxed and everyone enjoyed the get together from then on. Loki stood for the entire event!


End file.
